


Shattered Dreams

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, M/M, Miscarriage, Thick Angst, Unexpected Loss, m-preg, mention of marriage and engagement, sad sad story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean and Roman are on cloud nine, engaged to be married and about to have their first baby together. But their world turns upside down when Dean suffers a miscarriage.





	Shattered Dreams

Roman took a deep breath, rubbing at his eyes to remove any traces of tears as held the door handle in his hand. He rested his head against the door for few minutes, trying to compose himself. A tear trickled down his cheek, making the Samoan man let out a frustrated growl as he angrily wiped it away.

“Dean. Think bout Dean.” Roman mumbled to himself, giving himself a couple of more moments before he twisted the handle and opened the door that led him to his omega.

Dean was laying on the hospital bed, hooked up to quite a few IVs and wires. Some familiar, and some Roman had no idea served what purpose. His eyes fell on Dean’s face, a shaky breath leaving Roman’s mouth as he looked at his lover’s tear streaked cheeks. A whimper left Dean’s lips as his eyes found Roman by the door. 

Roman quickly walked towards the bed, taking Dean’s out-stretched hand in his and bringing it up to press a soft kiss against the back of Dean's palm. Dean’s eyes started spilling a new set of tears and Roman felt his heart breaking all over again.

“Shhs Baby Boy. Please don’t cry.” Roman pressed his head against Dean’s, trying his best to comfort his distressed omega. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and buried his face against his Alpha’s neck, sobs wrecking out of his body as Roman enveloped him in his arms.

“’m so sorry. I fucked everything up. Ruined it all.” Dean sobbed out, his body shaking in Roman's embrace. Roman pulled his face away from Dean’s and looked into his lover’s pained baby blue eyes. He held Dean’s face in his hands as he whispered, “No. Fuck please Baby Boy, don’t say that. Its not your fault. You did nothing wrong. It just…It wasn’t meant to be.” 

Dean shook his head, letting out a sad little laugh as he looked away from Roman’s eyes. “I wasn’t careful. I lost our baby because I am a fuck up! Wanted to give you a child…Wanted to give you a family…’m so sorry…I failed…They were right…I am a broken omega after all.” 

Roman let out a little growl, rage filling his eyes because it was one thing losing their child, but having Dean all ripped apart like this was just something Roman didn’t know how to digest. Dean had so many insecurities, a life any other omega wouldn’t be able to survive. But Dean fought the battle of heartbreaks and abuse, finally finding a calm normality when Roman came into his life. Roman did everything in his power to give Dean things he never had in his life. Love, affection, protection, a home. Roman and Dean build a perfect life together. Dean had gotten pregnant, making them happier than they ever imagined. But Dean’s bad luck had struck again. Roman didn’t know what went wrong, Dean was 4 months along and everything was perfectly fine. Until it wasn’t. 

Roman had taken Dean to the hospital as soon as he had been woken up to Dean’s pained cries. Dean was terrified, there was blood on the sheets. Roman’s heart was in his chest, deep down he knew something was terribly wrong.

Roman closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his aching heart. He opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s, one hand brushing Dean’s hair off of his face as Dean sobbed quietly. “I am so sorry. I am so sorry I couldn’t protect you from this. You are not broken. If you were broken, you wouldn’t have given me such a perfect life. This…This isn’t your fault Baby Boy. I promise you. If you haven’t believed anything I ever told you, please, please believe this. I dunno how we’ll get through this, but we will. You are not alone. This isn’t your burden. WE lost the baby. We’ll get through this.” 

Dean’s eyes continued to leak tears, Roman gently wiping them away and kissing at Dean’s face as he tried to soothe his lover any way he could. “Please…Lay with me. Hold me. I need you.” Dean sniffled, eyes pleading as he looked at Roman. Roman felt his heart clenching in his chest, the pain still there but he was happy Dean wasn’t refusing his comfort. He nodded and kissed Dean’s temple before laying down besides Dean as best as he could manage on the small bed. He wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling the smaller body of his omega closer against his so Dean could tuck his face against Roman’s neck. Roman pressed his lips against Dean’s forehead, hands rubbing soothingly against Dean’s arms as he held him. 

“I…I was looking forward to being Dean Reigns.” Dean whispered out after a few moments of silence. Roman closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before opening them up and bringing Dean’s left hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss against Dean’s ring finger, which was adorned by a silver engagement band Roman had given him a few months ago. They had planned to tie the knot right after their child’s birth. 

“Nothing changes. We are gonna get married. I am gonna make you mine. You are going be be Dean Reigns. And one day, one day we’ll have our happy ending. I promise you that.” Roman’s voice was soft and gentle, Dean’s tears soaking his shirt as his omega listened to his words. “Want you to trust your Alpha Baby. I’ll take care of everything. Make it right. Please…Just trust me.” Roman kissed Dean’s temple again, his own voice breaking as tears spilled out of his eyes. He felt Dean nodding against his neck, holding onto Roman’s waist tightly as he draped himself over Roman some more. Soon Dean’s breathing evened out and Roman knew his exhausted lover had fallen asleep. He was thankful for the small peaceful moment, closing his own eyes and willing his heart to stay strong for the sake of his shattered love.


End file.
